The Saints Are Coming
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: Tout commence par une conversation sur les gradins. KARLEY ET LÉGER JYDER !


**Notes de l'auteur : **_Je ne sais pas encore si cet OS se transformera en fiction, mais ce sera surement le cas. C'est du Karley, encore une fois, avec du (léger) Jyder. Bon, c'est un peu OCC, mais il faut bien qu'une fiction le soit un peu, non ? :) j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir._

**Disclaimer** : _Si je possédais la série, ça ferait un bon moment que Finn serait mort, Sam n'aurait jamais été en couple avec Mercedes et Rachel aurait beaucoup moins de solos (voir presque pas du tout, enfaîte. J'avoue que je ne supporte plus la voix de Léa Michèle). Donc, vous aurez compris que je ne ne possède rien, malheureusement. La vie est injuste … x')_

* * *

Jake arpentait le lycée, à la recherche de Marley. Il fallait absolument qu'il la trouve. Qu'il s'explique. Après tout, c'était un peu sa faute.

_Non_. En réalité, c'était _entièrement_ sa faute. Il avait fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas n'importe qui. Finalement, il repéra la brune assise sur les gradins du terrain de foot. Quel idiot. Il venait toujours là quand elle allait mal. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

« Hey », tenta-t-il pour briser la glâce.

Marley ne lui répondit pas, et ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

« Marley, s'il-te-plaît ... », insista-t-il.

« Dégage. »

Cela sonnait comme un ordre, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Laisse moi t'expliquer », reprit-il.

« C'est pas la peine de m'expliquer », répliqua-t-elle froidement, refusant toujours de le regarder. « C'est très clair. Toi et Ryder, vous vous envoyez en l'air derrière mon dos. Je l'ai vu de mes propres et yeux, et crois moi, j'aimerais effacer cette image de ma mémoire. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est comme ça. »

« J'suis désolé ... », fit Jake. « Mais … je sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé … j'étais chez lui, on était en train de jouer à la console … et voilà … »

« Combien de fois ? », demanda brusquement la brune.

« Pardon ? »

« Combien de vous vous l'avez fait ? »

Il resta silencieux quelque secondes, avant de lui répondre :

« J'en sais rien … plein de fois, je suppose... »

« Et l'idée de me mettre au courant ne vous a même pas traverser l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Marley, en posant enfin sur regard sur lui.

« C'est pour ça que t'es en colère ? »

« Évidemment ! », s'emporta Marley.

Le regard qu'elle jeta à Jake fit comprendre à celui-ci qu'elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ... », marmonna-t-il. « En tout cas, j'suis désolé. »

« Ah oui. C'est sûr, ça change tout », répliqua-t-elle froidement.

« Je l'aime », continua Jake, ignorant l'irruption de la brune. « J'avais pas prévu que ça arrive, mais j'aime Ryder … et c'est réciproque. Essaye de comprendre. C'était pas pour te faire chier. C'est _vraiment_ de l'amour. »

Il décida de la laisser seule et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Marley le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vu. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Ils avaient faits leur choix. Un choix douloureux pour elle, mais au moins, ce fichu triangle amoureux était désormais une affaire classée. De manière un peu spéciale, certes. Mais classée quand même.

« C'est vraiment des enfoirés ... », fit une voix derrière elle. Une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kitty ? », demanda-t-elle, irritée.

La blonde prit place à ses côtés, et lui répondit :

« J'ai accidentellement entendue votre conversation. Alors, ils sont ... »

« Ne prononce pas ce mot », coupa sèchement Marley.

Un long silence s'installa entre elles. Kitty n'osait rien dire. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir poussée la brune à se faire vomir, mais n'osait pas lui faire d'excuses, de peur d'être rejetée.

« Tu compte rester avec moi encore longtemps ? », finit par dire Marley. « Parce que très franchement, j'aimerais être seule. »

« Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien ... », admit la cheerleadeur d'une voix timide.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule », répliqua froidement la chanteuse. « T'en as rien à foutre que j'aille bien ou mal ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est me faire du mal ! »

La cheerleadeur resta figée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupéfaction. Ce n'était pas le genre de Marley de régit ainsi, et encore moins de hurler.

« J'en ai marre que tout le monde me traite comme si j'étais de la merde ... », reprit celle-ci d'une voix tremblante. « Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être rejeté partout où tu vas ? De te lever chaque matin en te demandant ce que les autres vont faire pour te pourrir ta journée ? D'entre les moqueries sur ton physique partout où tu passe ? (elle marqua une pause pour reprendre sa respiration). Non, bien sûr. Toi, t'es pas comme moi. Tu es tellement … _parfaite_. »

« Je suis loin d'être parfaite », répliqua Kitty, sans méchanceté dans sa voix. « J'ai des tas de défauts. Tu ne ne me connaît pas suffisamment pour les connaître, voilà tout. »

« Il faut dire que _personne _ne te connais vraiment », fit remarquer Marley. « Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'au fond, tu es quelqu'un d'adorable. Mais tu ne laisse personne voir ce côté de toi. La preuve, tu n'as aucun véritable ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non », confirma Kitty. « Les joueurs de foot s'intéressent à mes fesses, et les autres … et ben … c'est ceux que j'insulte à longueur de journée. »

Pendant un bref instant, Marley put voir de la souffrance dans le regard de la cheerleadeur.

« Je veux bien qu'on soit amies », dit-elle. « Mais il faut que tu me promette de ne plus _jamais_ m'insulter. J'ai eu ma dose pour le reste de ma vie, je pense. »

« D'accord ... », marmonna la cheerleadeur. « Je crois que je te dois des excuses. Pour ta mère. Et pour Jake et Ryder, aussi. Ils ne m'intéressent même pas en plus. J'étais juste jalouse de les voir avec toi. Et j'en suis désolée, vraiment. »

Les deux jeunes filles se firent une rapide accolade, avant de quitter les gradins.

« C'est déjà oublier », confia Marley à sa nouvelle amie.

Celle-ci lui fit un magnifique sourire.


End file.
